1) Field of the Invention
This invention relate to containers for cooling and presenting bottles and cans of soda, beer, other beverages and the like and more particularly to such containers which utilize melting ice as the cooling media and include a built in drain for the liquid resulting from the melted ice.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Cooling containers, such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,880, are known in the art, but must be disposed adjacent to a drain so the drain hose 22 thereof can drain the container. Likewise in U.S. Pat. No. 958,931, drain hose xe2x80x9cgxe2x80x9d must be disposed lose to a drain. In either case, if a drain is not close, the entire cooling device must be moved to the vicinity of a drain so that the drain hose can reach it.
The present invention solves the draining problem by providing a cooling container, for containing ice and containers of cooled beverages, with a supporting base, with the latter having a xe2x80x9cdooredxe2x80x9d opening therein for receiving an easily removable drain receptacle. The bottom of the cooling container has a medially located drain opening therein which connects to a drain hose, with the latter extending to and emptying into the drain receptacle. When it is desired to empty the drain receptacle, the door in the supporting base is opened to access the receptacle, and the latter removed to be dumped in a drain without having to move the entire setup to the vicinity of the drain.